lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1237
Report #1237 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: Mindfield Org: Tahtetso Status: Rejected Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: We do not feel this is necessary. Problem: Mindfield appears to be a skill meant to discourage but not prevent scrying. In minfields current form it is little more than a nuisance skill. However, giving it a longer stun would likely give psymet raiders an an unwarranted edge. Solution #1: Keep the minimal stun and set a damage component to the greater of 500 or 10% of max health (remember a sip will usually negate most of this). Solution #2: Keep the minimal stun and add: Mindfield exposes the scrier mentally, resulting in the scrier revealing information about themselves and their location. Specifically, the psymet user sees briefly though the scrier's eyes revealing the location of the scrier and who is currently with them. Solution #3: Both the above. Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 21:52 writes: Seems it is eq loss and not stun. ---on 7/14 @ 22:01 writes: As a Mugwump, hitting someone with a mindfield adds 4.5 seconds to my scry action equilibrium. I think this is an enormous advantage, especially in areas like facility or the inner sea where the only way to chase someone is to use a magical map of mystery to hunt them out. If the intention of this report is to turn it from a combat-oriented ability into an anti-gank ability, I would be ok with a regular counter-scry (you only see the room name, not who is in the room with them) if the eq loss from scrying was removed or shortened to 1 second. I don't really see the point of solution 1 really, but I don't see any reason against it either. ---on 7/14 @ 22:12 writes: Not necessary. Mindfield is fine as it is - a skill meant to discourage excessive scrying. It has a fairly substantial eq loss and it's definitely noticeable when you have to chase a user in a location with rooms that have the same name (inner sea, dramube, etc) ---on 7/14 @ 22:19 writes: Don't feel we need to make this skill any better, it already serves a great niche purpose ---on 7/14 @ 22:25 writes: Agreed - this proposal is unneeded as the skill is fine as is and already performs its intended purpose. ---on 7/16 @ 13:18 writes: Opposed. It is fine as is and I don't see any compelling reason to buff it. ---on 7/18 @ 00:56 writes: Have to agree with the rest here. I scry Steingrim and sit around tapping my foot waiting for the eq to come back. ---on 7/23 @ 08:38 writes: No support. ---on 7/30 @ 23:31 writes: The counter argument seems to be you scry and scry and the skill is a deterrent? It does not seem fair to say a skill is a deterrent to scrying when most people do not bother to remove the person from their enemies list even when they have not had any conflict with that person for over a RL month. Nihta brings up the point that where is it a problem is with map (and by extension chasing someone actively). What I would like the admin to decide is what is the purpose for the skill. Was it intended to slow active chasing, to discourage random scrying, some combination of both? I have always felt it was to up to stakes for scrying others (it does not seem to really do that well). I do not have a problem with the eq loss being tweaked down a bit, but I very much like the idea of adding some risk to the scrier and having the scrier having to think twice about constantly scring others.